God Eater: Tenshi Tachi no me Wotooshite
by drakenichols1
Summary: A post-apocalyptic world. Two maidens fighting for mankind. With painful pasts, will these two broken angels be able to find peace and love while fighting for a better tomorrow? YURI! SHOUJO AI! Alisa x OC/Licca x OC. Not meant to be taken TOO seriously.
1. A New Hope

**Hey guys! Betcha' you all familiar folks are pissed at me since I'm doing another fic instead of continuing my other ones. This idea popped out suddenly, so I had to get it out.**

**This is my first God Eater fanfiction! And, like my other works, has YURI! Oh yeah!**

**I will be introducing to you two characters I made in my God Eater game. First one is DIANA SETA, and the other is TERRA KUJIKAWA.**

**They're very pretty. And hot. Ehehe.**

**And guess who they'll be paired with...**

**Not gonna say who'll be paired with whom, but I will say this much. The candidates are Alisa and Licca! YATTA!**

**Now this is for all who are familiar with the God Eater universe, so I will be going straight to the point and not explain all tons of shit like how Fenrir came to be or whatever! I won't write down any of Sakaki's lectures because, like Kota, I fall asleep on them.**

**Okay, I'm just lazy. Sue me.**

**And I will be skipping right into the part where the character gets the control unit.**

**Also, I want to thank Ragner and h3AdS1aMM3r for inspiring me to do this. And guys, if you find any similarities here to your stories, I didn't copy anything. Anything similar is purely coincidental.**

**Most especially having the two OCs being paired with Alisa and Licca. I had this idea even before your stories came out. But I thank you for inspiring me even more.**

**That's why, this is for you guys!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue...<strong>

Diana Seta looked around the huge room. It was the size of a school's gymnasium. Heck, maybe even bigger.

She was brought here because someone said something about her being a potential candidate for a New Type...Gods Eater? She only ever heard about Gods Eaters when she was living in one of the guarded cities.

Gods Eaters. They are like "special soldiers" dedicated in eradicating Aragami, the monsters that have populated the world. Because of the Aragami, mankind is now on the brink of extinction.

No one knows how the Aragami came to be, or why they are here. They just popped right out of nowhere, taking different forms of whatever they devour. Yes, "devour".

Whatever they eat, they become. Be it a lion, or a tank, they will turn into it.

This proved to be quite a threat to the human race.

And so, Gods Eaters were born as well. They are given special abilities that helps them fight Aragami. How they are given them, she doesn't know.

But she'll soon find out.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long," a voice from a speaker said, gaining her attention.

She looked up at the figures behind the two big windows on the upper middle far side of the room.

"Uh..." she muttered.

"Now then, allow me to welcome you...to humankind's last fortress..." The figure in the middle shifted a bit. "...Fenrir."

She looked around. "Fenrir?"

"Yes. Fenrir."

_Wow! _she exclaimed inwardly. _He can hear me!_

"I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force. The Gods Eaters."

_How?_

"Please, try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way."

"But...I am relaxed."

"Is that so? Well then, if you would be so kind as to stand in front of that case in the center of the room when your ready."

She eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"

"Don't worry. It's just a machine to test whether or not you are compatible with wearing a control unit."

"Control unit?"

He chuckled. "You ask too many questions, dear child."

She frowned. "Child?"

"Now then, are you ready?"

She sighed. "Dodging the question, huh? Fine, I'm ready!"

"Good. Now, step up to the case."

Taking a deep breath and swallowing, she slowly walked up to the machine. Her gaze pierced it, never looking away. Her heart was beating fast.

Once she was right in front of the machine, she examined it. It was some sort of table that had a long sword on top of it. By the handle was a bracelet. Or half of it.

She looked up and saw that the other half was attached to the lid. She knew right away what she needed to do, but she was reluctant to.

"Please, grab the handle of the sword," the voice spoke.

She looked up at him. "Uh...what will happen if I do?"

"You'll see."

She quirked a brow. "...Sorry, but I kinda like my hand. Both of them. I use them every night before I sleep."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...What?"

Blink. Blink. "Wow, that sounded bad. What I meant was-"

"Nothing will happen to your hand, I assure you."

She eyed him. "Really?"

"Really."

"You're getting me a new hand if something happens, pal!"

"...Just grab the sword."

Gaining a little bit of confidence, she placed her hand on the handle of the sword. Nothing happened. She looked back up at the figure.

"Now what?"

"Okay, now..." He coughed. "...*mumble*thiswillhurtalittlebit*mumble*"

"What?"

Suddenly, the upper part slammed down. Pain surged throughout her arm. She clutched it, clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes.

She wanted to scream. But the pain was too great to let her. All that came out of her were small whimpers.

Weird squelching can be heard on her wrist. Fear came rushing back to her. She wondered what was happening.

Before anything else, the lid lifted. She reopened her eyes and looked down on her wrist. The bracelet was now attached to it.

She carefully lifted the sword she was holding and inspected it. The thing, despite its size, was now no lighter than a metal bat.

"Huh," she muttered.

Suddenly, some kind of small black tentacle came out of the sword and latched onto the bracelet. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Congratulations," the voice said. "You are now the first of the Far East Branch's New-Type God Eaters. This concludes the aptitude test. Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical check-u-"

"EEK!" she screamed, flailing her arm around as she runs in a circle. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"Uh...excuse me..."

"Shit, get it off! I've seen this happen in a tentacle hentai once! I need my virginity just until I lay a nice hot chick! I wanna have at least one Yuri experience like I'm some kind of protagonist in a game or fanfiction! And I wanna have steamy hot sex when I finally trigger enough flags! So until then, please get it off!"

"...For everyone's sake, I will pretend I did not hear any of that. Anyway, calm down."

"Ack! I think it's growing! It's going to rape me! NO! MY VIRGINITY!"

"OH, JUST SHUT UP TAKE A BREAK IN THE NEXT ROOM BEFORE YOUR MEDICAL CHECK-UP! YOU'LL NEED IT!"

* * *

><p><span>Later...<span>

Diana entered the lobby and sat down on a nearby cushioned bench. She sighed and looked down on the bracelet.

"That scared me for a bit," she mumbled. "Good thing it wasn't anything bad."

"Oh, took the aptitude test did ya?" a voice from her right spoke.

She turned to meet a boy just a tad bit younger than her. He had light tan skin and brown(?) eyes.

He wore a yellow beanie, some kind of short yellow shirt, and huge-ass Bermuda. **(Ragner, Ash, I need to borrow this. Sorry!) **He also seemed to be wearing some sort of yellow-orange sneakers that matched his top and bottoms. And around his neck was a nicely-knit gray scarf.

Ain't he hot in that?

Remembering his question, she nodded. "Yeah, I did."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. You aren't the only one."

Sighing in relief, she was glad to know that someone else went through the same thing. "Good to know."

"Anyway, want some gum?"

"Ooh! Sure!"

He began checking his pockets. After unzipping every last one of them, he looked back at her apologetically.

"Oops, I'm sorry. I think I ate the last one."

"...Oi."

"So you're a new recruit too, eh? I may be your senior for a nano-second, though."

"Really?" She folded her arms across her chest. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen. You?"

She smirked. "Sixteen."

"Aww, dang!"

They both shared a laugh. Making friends already, are we?

He held out his hand. "Kota Fujiki."

She shook it. "Diana Seta."

"Are you Japanese?"

"A mix. My father was a Filipino and my mother was Japanese."

He looked confused. "Filipino?"

"From the Philippines."

"Where's that?"

"...I forgot. I believe it was here in Asia?"

"Was?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it ain't here anymore."

"Yeowch. Sounds tough."

She shook her head. "Don't worry. Never got to visit the place since. And you?"

"Full Japanese!" he said proudly.

She laughed. "Nice!"

Just then, a woman walks right up to them. She had long black hair, and fair skin. She had what appears to be a...mole near the left part of her lips.

Mole...

She wore a white sniper uniform and black heels. Nuff said.

"On your feet," she said.

"Eh?" the two teens said in unison.

"I said...ON YOUR FEET!"

"EEP!"

They both stood up at attention. And guess who said "eep"...

"I'm on a tight schedule, so I'll be keeping this short. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya, and I'm your advisor."

"Uh, hello..."

"Did I tell you to speak?" She shook her head. "That's right, so shut up. This is your schedule...

"After your medical checkup, you'll complete a full cirriculum of basic physical training, basic combat training, as well as weaponry and armor clinic. We are the one's who have been protecting you up until now, but from this day forward, you'll be doing the protecting.

"If you don't want to die over something stupid, you'll answer my every order with a yes. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they both said.

"Very good. Let's begin the medical check-ups." She looked over to Diana. "We'll start with you."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Report to Doctor Paylor Sakaki's room by 1500 hours. Take a tour of the facilities until then." She gestured around. "This is your new home. The Fenrir Far East Branch, a.k.a. "the Den". Make sure you pay your respects to the members of your team. Dismissed!"

As she walked away, the two fell back onto the bench, releasing their breaths. Wait, they weren't breathing?

"Scary!" the girl sighed.

"You can say that again!" he agreed.

"Well, ya heard her. Wanna take a tour of the facilities?"

"Sure. We still got time."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That's it for the Prologue! What do you guys think? Ragner? Ash? I hope you like this! Please leave a review to let me know how I did. And feel free to add any ideas if you wanna. Looking forward to reviews!<strong>


	2. The first angel

**Hey guys! Betcha' you all familiar folks are pissed at me since I'm doing another fic instead of continuing my other ones. This idea popped out suddenly, so I had to get it out.**

**This is my first God Eater fanfiction! And, like my other works, has YURI! Oh yeah!**

**I will be introducing to you two characters I made in my God Eater game. First one is DIANA SETA, and the other is TERRA KUJIKAWA.**

**They're very pretty. And hot. Ehehe.**

**And guess who they'll be paired with...**

**Not gonna say who'll be paired with whom, but I will say this much. The candidates are Alisa and Licca! YATTA!**

**Now this is for all who are familiar with the God Eater universe, so I will be going straight to the point and not explain all tons of shit like how Fenrir came to be or whatever! I won't write down any of Sakaki's lectures because, like Kota, I fall asleep on them.**

**Okay, I'm just lazy. Sue me.**

**And I will be skipping right into the part where the character gets the control unit.**

**Also, I want to thank Ragner and h3AdS1aMM3r for inspiring me to do this. And guys, if you find any similarities here to your stories, I didn't copy anything. Anything similar is purely coincidental.**

**Most especially having the two OCs being paired with Alisa and Licca. I had this idea even before your stories came out. But I thank you for inspiring me even more.**

**That's why, this is for you guys!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The two teens wandered around almost half of the Den for the past hour. Fast, right? Maybe they were that interested or bored?<p>

And through that time they have managed to meet some other Gods Eaters that have been here way before them. Let's narrow down these characters, shall we?

Tatsumi O'Mori. Guard Corporal. Likes Hibari, the counter girl.

Karel Shneider. Sniper Sergeant. Money addict.

Brendan Bardell. Assault Sergeant. Can pass as a leader.

Shun Ogawa. Scout Sergeant. A total prick, but wise (enough).

Gina Dickinson. Sniper Sergeant. Doesn't care about anything that doesn't involve her.

And Kanon Daiba. Medic Private. Cute, but shoots teammates more than Aragami.

Yeah...

"Imma check the lift," Diana said. "I wanna see the other facilities. What about you?"

The younger Gods Eater grinned. "I'll hang around this floor for a bit. I wanna get to know everyone else here a bit more."

She smirked. "When you say "everyone"...you mean "Hibari, Gina, and Kanon", right?"

"Ahaha! You got me."

"Alright. Catch ya later!"

After waving goodbye, she walked up the stairs and called the lift down. Sounds of metal clanking and screeching. Upon hearing that, she paled.

"Is this lift...safe?" she mumbled.

The noises stopped and the doors opened. She was now visibly sweating, eyeing the elevator in fear. Is she really gonna go in this?

She gulped and slowly stepped inside. She turned to the list of floors.

*Lobby

*Canteena

*Rookies' Section

*Veterans' Section

*Laboratory

*Executive's Section

*Warehouse

She quirked a brow. "This place has a warehouse?"

Of course, due to the flow of this story, she has to pick the warehouse.

Shrugging, she pressed the last button. The doors closed and all was still. She looked around, wondering if it broke down.

Then, the elevator shook. Briefly, yet violently. Uh oh...

She frantically pushed the "Open" button. "I WANT OUT! I WANT OUT!"

Too late, girl.

The elevator descended. Her whimpers echoed through the tiny walls of the elevator. Outside, people heard the noise.

Hibari sighed. "Rookies..."

* * *

><p><span>Warehouse...<span>

The elevator came to a halt as it finally reached it's destination. The New-Type had pressed herself against the wall on her back. Her eyes scanned the small space, her breathing calming down.

The doors opened and she quickly stepped outside. She bent over and leaned her hands on her knees. She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"That was...unsafe."

"Excuse me..."

She looked up and saw a girl on the far end of the room. She was right in front of a console on the right.

She had short, white hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a dirty white tank, a pair of dark brown gloves, a pair of loose baggy jeans with a gray apron around the waist, and a pair of dark brown boots.

Oh, and...her chest is small. She's got a good body with small build, but her chest is...

Diana's eyes were locked onto hers. She could feel her cheeks heat up.

_She's...cute, _she thought.

"Hello?" the girl said, moving her way.

She snapped out of it and straightened up with a chuckle. "Yeah, sorry! I kinda spaced out."

The girl stopped in front of her and eyed her. "Hmm..."

"What?"

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah... I'm the, uh, New-Type."

"Really!" she squealed, causing her to jump a bit. "You're the New-Type?"

"Yeah?"

She was lightly hopping with excitement. "Oh, so cool! We finally found a compatible person!"

Compatible, eh? Sounds very...scientific.

"Uh...thanks?"

She giggled apologetically. "Sorry. It's just we've been waiting for a while for a match to come in and try out the New-Type God Arcs. It's been a long wait, that's all."

"Ah..." she said. "I guess I can understand that."

The girl took off her gloves and held her hand out to her. "Welcome to Fenrir. I'm Licca. Licca Kusunoki.

She took it and smiled. "Diana Seta. "Diana" or "Dia" is fine."

The girl, Licca, smiled back. "Alright, Dia, you can call me "Licca"."

"Cool."

"So, have you seen all the facilities yet."

She chuckled and scratched her cheek. "Actually...aside from the lobby, this is the only facility I've visited."

"Really? You didn't go from the first few and made your way down here?"

"I was curious as to what they keep here." She blinked. "Uhm...what _do_ you keep here?"

"Well..." Licca led her to the console. "...these."

She typed a few buttons before some mechanical noise was heard. From the parallel sides of the room, cases ascended. After that, they all opened and disappeared back down.

They revealed...

"...God Arcs," Dia whispered.

She nodded. "Yep. This is the God Arc Warehouse, where I do maintenance on them. We can also create new God types of God Arcs when you bring in new materials. The finished products would depend on which materials you bring in."

"Materials?"

"You salvage them from the places you have missions in...or you can attain them by devouring Aragami."

Her eyes widened. "D...devour?"

"Yup!"

"...We have to eat Aragami?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I didn't mean literally."

The New-Type sighed in relief. "Good. So what _did_ you mean?"

"You'll see when you get your own God Arc."

_Should I be excited about that?_ she thought.

"Anyway, since you haven't seen the whole Den yet, why don't I show you around?"

"Huh? Oh, no! It's fine! I'm sure you're busy right now."

_And I've already seen half of the place..._

"No, it's alright. I was only monitoring the status of the Arcs. And I just finished.'

She blinked twice before smiling bashfully. "Well, if it's fine with you..."

"Okay. Just let me seal the God Arcs again."

After typing stuff on the console again, the God Arcs were re-encased and had descended back to God knows where.

She turned to her and smiled. "All done. Now, let's go."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

As they walked towards the lift, various thoughts popped up within the mind of the New-Type.

_She's pretty cute. Totally one of my types. Sure, her breasts aren't big. But her face makes and figure make up for the outside. _

_But what of the inside? Is she nice? So far she's proven herself to be._

_I really hope I can be good friends with this girl. And who knows? Maybe..._

* * *

><p><em>[The light illuminated the room. Night has come. The moon shines brightly in the sky.<em>

_Diana looked over to her new friend. They were on a bed, sitting up right, facing each other. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight._

_Her lips formed a gentle smile. She was beautiful. __Oh so beautiful..._

_"Dia..." she whispered softly._

_The New-Type placed a gentle hand on the girl's cheek. "You're so beautiful..."_

_She turned away, cheeks red and smile bashful. "No I'm not..."_

_"You are, my sweet little rose." She leaned in close, causing the white-head to look back at her. "My rose. My forbidden fruit. You are so beautiful, it's getting hard for me to hold myself back."_

_She looked down and fidgeted. "I-if that's so...then please, don't hold back. You can do whatever you want with me..."_

_"Can I?" A nod. "Well then..."_

_She tilted the girl's head upwards with her hand, exposing her neck. Placed a gentle kiss on her throat, eliciting a soft moan from the mechanic. Her hot breath blew against her skin, making her shiver._

_"Dia..."_

_She let the tip of her tongue slide up and down, earning her more moans and slight whimpers. She kissed her way up her neck to her jaw line, then her cheek, and finally...]_

* * *

><p>"Dia!"<p>

She was shaken out of her fantasy when Licca's voice yelled out to her. She turned to the girl and quirked a brow.

"What?"

"Your nose is bleeding!"

Blinking, she slowly brought a finger under her nose. She looked at it and found that she was indeed having a nosebleed.

This girl is even more perverted than the author.

**Oh shut it!**

She yelped and quickly wiped it. "Whoopsie! Ehehe..."

If this were an anime, a question mark would appear above Licca's head. If only. If only...

"Uh...you alright?"

She nodded. "Mm! I'm fine! I think it's because of all the excitement."

That's...not really possible...

"That's...not really possible..."

Copycat!

She grinned and looked away, blushing immensely. "A-anyway... Where are we now?"

"Oh! We're in the Canteena."

"...The what now?"

The mechanic rolled her eyes. "Cafeteria."

She snapped her fingers. "Right!"

Sighing, Licca led her out of the lift. "It's a given, but... This is where we go to eat."

Nod. "Mm! Mm!"

They walked inside the eating area and went right up to the...uh... Wait, what was that place called? Where you get the food?

**The buffet?**

They ain't living in luxury, man. It ain't a buffet. Whatever, moving on!

The smaller girl pointed at the menu. "As you already know, that's the menu."

She looked up and read what was written. "...Corn on a cob?"

"Right. Sadly, you can't choose what you eat. It's a set menu."

"Well, at least it's food right?"

Her expression darkened. "I don't think I can call the last meal I ate "food"..."

She cringed. "That bad?"

"Ugh... "Bad" doesn't even begin to describe it. More like..."

"...Repulsive?"

"Pretty close."

"Eugh...!"

She now ponders whether it's safer to fight Aragami or eat whatever they'll serve them during her time here...

* * *

><p><span>Later...<span>

The two exit the lift once more, walking into a new floor.

"This is the Rookies' Section. This is where you'll be staying from now on. I don't know where your room is, but you'll wake up in it after your medical checkup."

She quirked a brow. "What?"

"You'll see what I mean."

She then spotted something on the left side, her eyes lighting up. "Ooh! A vending machine!"

The smaller girl giggled. "Yeah, we have one on every floor."

She ran up to the machine and browsed the choices. She can't recognize any of the drinks on display.

"Are the drinks any good?"

"..."

She turned to her. "Licca?"

The girl looked away. "I think my lack of response is enough of an answer..."

Seriously, she's beginning to wonder which is more dangerous...

* * *

><p><span>Later...<span>

Again, they exited the lift onto yet another floor.

"This is the Veterans' Section. If you do enough missions and perform superbly, you'll be promoted and moved to this section."

The recruit looked around. "...Not that different from the Rookies' Section."

She sighed. "Yeah. I know."

Dia's eyes spotted another vending machine to the side. "So they have one here too?"

"Like I said, almost every floor does."

"That don't mean I'm gonna use them."

"Wise choice."

* * *

><p><span>Actually, only a few seconds later...<span>

They... Oh, you get it!

"This is the Laboratory Section. The door straight ahead is Dr. Sakaki's offic where you'll get your checkup, while on the right is the sick bay, so if you're hurt or aren't feeling well you better go there right away."

"I heard that certain Aragami can inflict poison on you, correct?" She nodded. "I see! So them clawing or chewing at ya ain't the only thing you should worry about. Obviously we're supposed to come here if that happens, huh?"

Her gaze went to the side. "Not just that..."

Blink. Blink. "Eh?"

"Sometimes...when you eat or drink something bad-"

"OH GOD! I THINK I'M BETTER OF WITH THE ARAGAMI!"

* * *

><p><span>Not long after...<span>

Blah blah blah...

"And here we have the Executive's Section. Not much here, other than the Director's office behind that door."

"Will I be visiting this place?" she asked.

"Only if you're called by the Director. If not, then don't bother."

Nod. Nod. "I see."

...

...

...

...

"...Nothing to do here, huh?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p><span>Last stop...<span>

Last stop...the Lobby. Hurray...

They exited the lift. Licca smiled up at her.

"And that concludes the tour!" she said. "Any questions?"

"Nah," Dia replied with a shake of her head. "I'm good. Thanks a lot."

The mechanic grinned. "Anytime!"

"I wanna pay you back for taking up a lot of your time."

"It's fine, really!"

"No, I feel indebted! Come on, ask anything."

She stared for a while before biting her bottom lip, pondering for a second. "Well..."

"Yes? Yes?"

Her lips formed a small smile, her cheeks turning a bit pink. "Then...come visit me in the Warehouse when you can."

Blink. Blink. "...Eh?"

"What? Too much to ask?"

She shook her head. "No! No! I was just..."

"What?"

She chuckled. "You really don't need to ask me that. Even if you don't tell me to, I'd visit you anyway."

"O-oh..."

"I really enjoy talking to you, Li."

"L-Li?"

"Yeah. "Li". I'll call you Li from now on. Is that alright with you?"

After a moment of silence, her smile came back, wider. "Mm. You can."

"Hehe. "Li" it is."

They both blushed the same shade of red. Ah...young love!

**Not so early in the story, mate.**

Dude, just look a them! They got a good thing going on between them.

**Whatever.**

Ahem...

"Anyway, you should head on over to the Lab. It's about time for your checkup."

She checked her watch. "Oh, you're right!"

"Perhaps we should have visited the Lab last."

"Yeah."

They shared a laugh.

"Well then, let me drop you off on my way back to the Warehouse."

Nod. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><span>Minutes later...<span>

The doors opened. Before stepping out, Dia turned to Licca.

She smiled. "Thanks again. I'll make sure to drop by as often as I can."

"I'll hold you to that," the smaller girl replied.

She walked out and turned, waving. "Bye, Li."

The mechanic did the same. "Bye."

The doors closed and the elevator descended. As the rumbling faded, a smile formed on her lips.

_The first day here, and I already made a friend with such a cute girl,_ she squealed inwardly.

With a wider smile on her face, she head towards Sakaki's office.

And so, the first New-Type God Eater has been chosen. But no, the journey does not start yet. Oh, no...

The second one has yet to appear.

**And no, it ain't a Russian hottie. At least...not before another beautiful angel shows up...**

* * *

><p><strong>Time for the next angel to settle in...<strong>


	3. The second angel

**Hey guys! Betcha' you all familiar folks are pissed at me since I'm doing another fic instead of continuing my other ones. This idea popped out suddenly, so I had to get it out.**

**This is my first God Eater fanfiction! And, like my other works, has YURI! Oh yeah!**

**I will be introducing to you two characters I made in my God Eater game. First one is DIANA SETA, and the other is TERRA KUJIKAWA.**

**They're very pretty. And hot. Ehehe.**

**And guess who they'll be paired with...**

**Not gonna say who'll be paired with whom, but I will say this much. The candidates are Alisa and Licca! YATTA!**

**Now this is for all who are familiar with the God Eater universe, so I will be going straight to the point and not explain all tons of shit like how Fenrir came to be or whatever! I won't write down any of Sakaki's lectures because, like Kota, I fall asleep on them.**

**Okay, I'm just lazy. Sue me.**

**And I will be skipping right into the part where the character gets the control unit.**

**Also, I want to thank Ragner and h3AdS1aMM3r for inspiring me to do this. And guys, if you find any similarities here to your stories, I didn't copy anything. Anything similar is purely coincidental.**

**Most especially having the two OCs being paired with Alisa and Licca. I had this idea even before your stories came out. But I thank you for inspiring me even more.**

**That's why, this is for you guys!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>That same day...<span>

A girl stood in the huge auditorium-sized room. She looked around, her expression blank. She had silver mid-length hair, red eyes, and pale white skin. She wore a black formal top and bottom.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting so long," a voice from a speaker said, gaining her attention.

She looked up at the figures behind the two big windows on the upper middle far side of the room.

"Now then, allow me to welcome you...to humankind's last fortress..." The figure in the middle shifted a bit. "...Fenrir.

"I will now test your compatibility as a member of the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force. The Gods Eaters.

"Please, try to relax a little. You'll get better results that way."

She nodded, not saying a word.

"When you are ready, please step up to the machine in the middle of the room."

And so she did, still not saying anything.

"Ah, hang on. I have just...one question..."

She stopped in front of the machine and looked up at the figure.

"...How easily can you be frightened?"

She quirked a brow.

"It's just that the last candidate had a bit of a...shock when her test ended. She was rather distraught."

Upon hearing this, she gave the machine a questioning look.

"Don't worry, it won't kill you. But I WILL admit that it would hurt."

Her eyes narrowed.

"...Are you having second thoughts?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. Then would you be so kind as to put your hand on the handle of the blade? It would please us if you could help get this test over with quickly."

Wordlessly, she gripped the blade's handle. She stared at it, waiting for some thing to happen. Seconds ticked by with nothing happening.

Then...

The lid slammed down on her hand. She cringed as excruciating pain spread all over her arm. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes, grunting as the pain intensified.

Weird squelching noises caught her attention. She felt disgusted just thinking of what was happening to her hand right now.

Before the pain could get any worse, the lid reopened. Her eyes opened and stared right at her wrist.

Some sort of bracelet was now attached to her wrist. She lifted the blade with ease, inspecting the weapon and bracelet.

Suddenly, a small tendril-like substance came out of the sword and latched itself onto the wristwear.

Her brows furrowed at the sight.

"Congratulations," the voice said. "You are now the second of the Far East Branch's New-Type God Eaters. This concludes the aptitude test. Now that we know you're a match, you'll be going for a medical check-up. That will be all."

Blinking twice, she let out a "hmph" before setting the blade down and walked towards the exit. Seems like she's taken this well.

A bit too well...

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

The silver-head stopped and turned to the source of the voice.

A tall woman walked towards her. She had short raven black hair, brown eyes (?), and fair skin. She wore a rather...revealing top, showing off a large portion of her back, side-breast and navel, and a long black and green single cloth dress that showed off her whole right leg, and heels.

"Are you a new recruit?"

She nodded.

"I see. The...New-Type?"

She held up two fingers.

"Second New-Type? Where's the first?"

She shrugged.

"I see. Well, it's fine. I'll meet up with him or her later anyway. So, what's your name?"

...

"...Hello?"

The girl looked away, her expression grim.

"...Don't tell me you don't have a name."

"Her name is Terra Kujikawa."

They both turned to see yet another woman walking towards them. She had long black hair, and fair skin. She had what appears to be a...mole near the left part of her lips.

Mole...

She wore quite a revealing white sniper uniform and black heels. Nuff said.

"Tsubaki!"

The woman stopped in front of them.

"Sakuya, you shouldn't expect any verbal reply from Miss Kujikawa."

"Why not?"

"In her medical background, it states that she suffered a unique vocal disorder when she was a child. Her parents had paid for surgery, but it proved unsuccessful. If anything, it made it even worse."

"Ah..." She felt guilty. "I see..."

The older woman turned to Terra. "Miss Kujikawa."

The New-Type stood at attention.

"Though I will have everyone aware of your condition, do not expect to be babied. You will have to make effort to communicate with us by any means necessary. Understood?"

She nodded with a salute.

"Very good." She turned to the other woman. "Show her around before her medical check-up. She needs to be in Sakaki's office by 1600 hours."

"Why me?"

"Because you're here, and I'm quite busy."

"But-"

"Sakuya."

Give it up, woman. The mole commands you!

Sighing, she nods. "Fine."

"I'll be off then. Kujikawa, Sakuya will bring you over to Sakaki's office after the tour's done."

And with that, she walked away. The two girls stood in silence for a while.

Side-boob girl turned to her with a smile. "She's right. I ought to show you around before your med checkup. I'm Sakuya Tachibana. Welcome to Fenrir."

She held her hand out. The girl, staring and hesitating a bit, shook it after a few seconds.

"Congratulations on passing the aptitude test. Must've been quite a shock to you, huh? The pain I mean."

She shook her head, making her blink.

"What? You knew there would be pain?"

Nod.

"How? Did anyone tell you?"

Nod.

She put a hand on her chin. "Huh. I wish someone had warned me when I first joined. At least you expected it."

Merely a shrug from the girl.

"Anyway, Terra Kujikawa, eh? Are you half-Japanese?"

A nod.

"What's the other half?"

She did an "A" sign.

"American?"

Nod.

"Uh huh... Well, you look more Japanese than American. Which one of your folks is the American and Japanese?"

She did an "A" then a "D". Then a "J" then an "M".

"Oh. So your father is Japanese and your mother is American?"

Nod.

"I see."

...

...

...

...Apparently, small talk with this girl is a bit tiring.

"Anyway, I do hope you enjoy your time here at Fenrir." She then giggled. "What am I saying? We're all here to battle terrifying monsters. How could we possibly enjoy our time here?"

The girl shrugged.

"Well...maybe some battle fanatics would." She then looked away. "And we have a lot of those here..."

The New-Type quirked a brow.

"Ah, whatever. Anyway, lemme give you a tour of our facilities. You still have some time before your checkup."

She nodded.

"Let's start around here. The lobby." She pointed over to a row of consoles. "See those things next to the big elevator? Those are consoles. You can use them to look up info on any Aragami you're going to fight. You know what Aragami is, right?"

Nod.

"You should, if you were to even go on a mission here. Not only can you look at info on Aragami, you can check to see if you have emails, store items, withdraw items, and even make your own clothes!

"Oh, and you can also try making blueprints of your weapons, shields, control units, upgrades and bullets. Once that's done, you need to go down to the Warehouse to give our mechanic your blueprints. I'll show you the Warehouse later.

"But you can't just up and make these things. During missions you need to gather materials in order to make your weapons and clothes. One way is to scavenge around the mission area for any items lying around.

"And another..."

The girl waited.

"...is to devour Aragami."

Blink. Blink.

"You'll get what I mean when you start training. Anyway, majority of the items you need to make weapons and armor are from Aragami. So be sure to "devour" as much as you can."

Nod.

"Okay. Now, if you ever wanna do missions, go head to the counter down these stairs. It would be impossible to miss it.

"The woman tending to the counter is Hibari. She's a nice gal, so no need to be shy. If you wanna take a mission, feel free to talk to her."

Nod. Then, the New-Type began making her way to the counter.

Sakuya laughed nervously. "Uhh...you can't take one now, though."

* * *

><p><span>Minutes later...<span>

The elevator opened, letting the two girls step out. Sakuya led her through double doors and smiled.

"This is the canteena," she said. "As you can see, this is where we eat!"

The girl looked around with curious eyes, though her expression remained emotionless. The two walked further in. As they did, the veteran continued.

"You can come in here any time when you feel hungry. Though you can't choose what you eat." She sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "And the food here isn't that great. Seriously, that giant corn on a cob was just...repulsive.

"I can't believe they let them serve us such pathetic excuse for food. Sure times are tough, but they could at least TRY adding more flavor!" She laughed and reopened her eyes. "Anywho, let's con-"

She paused when she looked to the right to find nothing there. Blinking twice, she scanned around for the missing New-Type. When she finally found her...

"...Excuse me, Terra? If you want, you can stop by here again after your medical check-up. So refrain from ordering anything at the moment."

Or any time at all...

* * *

><p><span>Minutes later...<span>

Again, the elevator opened and the two stepped out.

"This is the Rookies' Section. This is where you and the other New-Type will be staying. I don't know where YOUR room is, but I believe the other New-Type will be beside yours."

The girl's eyes wandered around before stopping at a nearby vending machine. Sakuya followed her gaze.

"Ah. We have vending machines on every floor."

Young Terra Kujikawa walked over to the machine and dug into her pockets. After a few jingling noises, she fished out a coin and proceeded to put it in the coin slot.

The sniper's eyes widened at this. "W-w-w-wait, Terra!"

After pushing a button, a can dropped. She took it out and opened it. She then brought it up to her nose and sniffed.

"..."

She made a small frown before turning it over. What came out...

*PLOP* *PLOP* PLOP*

...Some icky, gooey, yucky substance poured out of the can and fell onto the floor with a series of plops. The two watched silently as the can spilled its contents onto the floor. After the can was finally emptied of the vile liquid, Sakuya spoke.

"...Word of advice: Never drink anything from the vending machines."

No DUH!

* * *

><p><span>Minutes later...<span>

Yatti yatta...

"And here we have the Veterans' Section. Not much different from the Rookies', just that once you get here, you'll be given special privileges. Like more access to better weapons, shields, clothing, etc."

Terra scanned the area and noticed yet another vending machine. Sakuya caught this and sighed.

"Don't get your hopes up. You'll probably get the same stuff."

Or worse...

* * *

><p><span>Minutes later...<span>

Due to the flow of the story, we have them skip the Laboratory first to go to the Warehouse.

"And this is the Warehouse!"

The two girls walked further into the huge room. Mechanical clanking and hisses from steam and pressure valves echoed throughout the Warehouse. The New-Type looked around before she spotted another girl on the far end of the room in front of a console typing away.

She had short, white hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a dirty white tank, a pair of dark brown gloves, a pair of loose baggy jeans with a gray apron around the waist, and a pair of dark brown boots.

Sakuya smiled and waved at the girl. "Hey! Licca!"

The girl stopped what she was doing and turned to them. "Sakuya?"

The veteran pushed Terra forward. "Look who I got with me! Terra Kujikawa, a New-Type!"

Licca gasped and her eyes gleamed. "Really? Another New-Type?"

The mechanic ran up to them with a VERY excited expression. I swear, her bright smile would've blinded them. She stopped just before she could bump into the newbie.

She quickly removed her gloves and took hold of the girl's hands, shaking them violently. "My name is Licca Kusunoki! I'm the mechanic that will be taking care of your God Arcs!"

The New-Type broke into a cold sweat as she continued to shake her. But she couldn't bring herself to force her to let go. Something about this girl...calmed her.

The enthusiasm of meeting new people was high in this girl. It's as if she rarely gets any visits. If that's true then...

Sakuya laughed and put a hand on Licca's shoulder. "Alright, Licca. That's enough. You might make her dizzy."

Upon hearing this, she ceased her actions and quickly pulled away, her cheeks glowing. "S-sorry! I was just so thrilled to hear that there's more than one New-Type."

"I assume you've met the first?"

She nodded. "Yup! And I gotta say, she's quite nice."

"Ah, so it's a girl as well."

"Mhm!" She looked over to the New-Type. "So, Terra Kujikawa? Can I call you "Terra"?"

The girl nodded.

"Thanks! Anyway, Terra, congratulations on passing the aptitude test. I hope you have a blast here."

Fighting Aragami and risking your neck every day is what you call "having a blast"?

...

...

...

...HELL YEAH!

She nodded as thanks.

"Hmm... Not much for words, are ya?"

Sakuya made a sympathetic smile. "She's...unable to speak. Something happened in the past and...well..."

Licca gasped and looked apologetic. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

The girl merely waved her hand and shook her head. Apparently she doesn't like to be pitied. Who does?

...

...

...Attention whores.

"Well, anyway, if you have any questions about your God Arcs and bullets, come to me. I'll do what I can to help you out."

She nodded.

"And also..."

She cocked her head to the side, waiting for her to continue.

"...If you want you, ya know, just hang out here...y-you're pretty much welcomed to do so..."

"..."

This confirms it. This girl is always alone down here. And apparently the only time someone comes down here is when they need her for anything God Arc-related.

That's just...lonely.

She giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "I pretty much said the same thing to the other New-Type. I guess I just get bored around here."

Such a lonely tone in her voice. Terra knows that feeling all too well...

Biting her bottom lip, the New-Type placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to meet her eyes. Nodding, she gave her a thumbs up. This was obviously an assurance that she would come down here even when she doesn't need to.

She felt a kindred spirit within Licca, so she ought to spend as much time with her as possible.

It appears the mechanic understood the meaning behind her actions and smiled. "Thanks. That means a lot."

The whole time Sakuya just watched silently, her smile never leaving her face. It's good to see that the newbie had made a friend quite fast. Especially with a girl such as Licca.

She checked her watch and sighed. "Alright, Terra, we have to go. It's about time for your medical checkup, so let's head to the Laboratory."

The other two girls turned to her, Licca's expression a bit saddened. It broke Sakuya's heart to see such a face, but it couldn't be helped.

"Really? That's too bad."

Even Terra looked dejected. But she nodded anyway. Letting go of Licca, she bowed to her and made her way to the elevator.

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon," Sakuya said with a smile.

Entering the elevator, Terra looked back at the mechanic and nodded, agreeing with Sakuya. This made the girl smile.

"I'll hold you to that."

As soon as the veteran entered the elevator, the doors closed.

* * *

><p><span>Shortly after...<span>

The elevator opened and Terra stepped out. She turned to Sakuya, holding the open button down.

"Thanks, Terra," she said.

The girl blinked, obviously wondering about the sudden thanks.

"Licca's been a lonely girl since I've known her. No one would visit her just for the heck of it. It's all business.

"I would spend more time with her if not for my missions. I know this is rude of me to ask since you just joined but please...be her friend. Spent time with her when you can."

She stared at the woman for a while. Sakuya obviously was genuine with her words. She too knew just how lonely Licca is down there.

It's not that hard to figure out. Spending all day fixing weapons underground with no one else around can do so much to one's physical and emotional health. And with Licca's role in Fenrir, she's always working.

And so, she gave a curt nod and a thumb up.

This made the woman smile. "Atta girl. Go on now. They're waiting for you."

As soon as the elevator doors closed, she made her way to the Laboratory's door.

* * *

><p>And thus, the second New-Type has appeared. Now's the time for both angels to start their fight for mankind. It's time for their story to begin.<p>

Only by working together will these maidens be able to achieve that very goal. How will this journey start? How will it end?

Ladies and gentlemen...this is the story...

**...of the Gods Eaters.**


End file.
